Sampran
Some Sampran Linguistics Name:Makka''' Hello: Solae' Yes: Solae No: Eh' Ek: Is' Pu: Are' I: Nir You: Nirz He/She: Nirt We: Niru You Plural: Nirzu They: Nirtu Our/Us: Niruze (Special… __APB)' Example: “Nire makka ek Phiruushuu”' Cava:Have Cavlaz:Had Caven:Get' Verbal past tense: drop end vowel and add ‘laz’ Verbal future tense: drop end vowel and add ‘en’' Action Verb/ING: drop end vowels and add ‘az’ Example: Nirz malajaz sampran? - Are you understanding sampran?' To have or possess a great deal of something: Add “-puuzuu” to the end Example: “Nir cava swag-puuzuu!” - “I have so much swag!”' Without: Chuff=Less (EX:1:Madasachuf = Lifeless 2:Gautempachuf = Meaningless)' Plural: drop vowels and add ‘u’ Possessive: Add an ‘e’ Formal Question: Add ‘eh’ after question ' Personal reflexive verbs: a verb whose direct object is the same as its subject,when both object and subject are within the speaker. Drop end vowels and add ‘oun’ *Ex: I wash myself - ‘Nirz korzoun nirzoun’''' Questions:' Wuun: What ‘eh’ ‘?’' Kuun: When ‘eh’ ‘?’' Chuuba: Who ‘eh’ ‘?’' Naruuba: Why ‘eh’ ‘?’' Muunaba: How ‘eh’ ‘?’' 'Words -' Ich - to' Ahkee: Here' Amoan: Mouth Ana: Mother Ala: Father' Azmoak: Friend' Blech: Filth' Bong: Belong' Buupa: Study; -ology/Science (EX: Madasa buupa = Life science/Life studies)' Morza:Clean' Cava: Possess/own/have' Copp: Can' Cazaza: To maintain' Cuuka: Language Cuuzu: The language of the speaker - see “Ushuu” for further explanation' Carscada: Dumb down/bastardize' Madas: To declare war' Madasa: Life' Nerto: Force' Nalung: along/with (To be accompanied by)' Hagur: Weapon' Haerp:Come' Hafta: Law' Haf:Good' Hm: Kill' Gaur: Today' Jalla: Time' Jampor: Culture Hoopla: Accomodate' Laj: Also/And' Luupa - Woman (Formal), Irregular: Luupua ''' Sawhl: Sun Sawhlmorza: Good Morning / Clean Morning ' Solia:Month' Aninota: Neck' Yolak:Hour' Yora: Trust' Mediatia:Meditation/Deep thought' Machcatzo: Men (Formal)' Hertz: Control' Piir: Word Puuzpuu: Respond/ Answer/ Reply' Sans: All Sern: A happening/ Going on' Soc: Container/box/crate''' Pinno: Person of low intelligence Anaia: Life' Eenrahl: Religious value' Ehp: Not' Ek: Is Enleena: straight' Eur - Of (Pertaining to a specific object, group, or place)' Umpazte: Other' Uzte: Only' Hop: On' Luuz: Move' Dut: One' Pai: ‘Dare’ EX: ‘How DARE you = “Nirz pai Muunaba?!”' Makka: Name' Malaj: Understand/Know' Muulu: Less than/ Lower ( Can also mean “To lower”)' Nahikoa: Demeaning' Hecit: Accomplish/Do' Fecit: So' Fautempa: Purpose' Gautempa: Meaning' Iocum: Be it' Cappa:Per/Place in order ex; 1st - Dut cappa, 2nd - Duq cappa, 3rd - Dam cappa' Osom: Sharp' Phirr: The reason for doing something.' Pali: A formal name given to a leader' Puulẽ:Point' Pagwa: Equal' Ratta: rat' Txarra: Satisfactory/ Enough/ Sufficient' Tei: The time when something is needed the most' Txac: More than/Higher ( Can also mean “To raise”)' Ushuu: ‘The people of’; refers to that of the speaker. Ex: If a mig uses Ushuu, it refers to humans, If a sampras uses Ushuu, it refers to the Sampras, Etc.' Verra: Virus' Viharra: Weasel' Zalantzan: Brother' Zaerp: Begin/Start' Zaep:Give away freely/Waste Zocitty: Society/Civilization' Zoip: Am/To be' Uklay : Healthy/recovered/ “Okay”' Zu: Ocean/waters/body of water' Zur: Sailor' Insults:' Pinno:Person of low intelligence' Verra: Virus' Viharra: Weasel' '''Phrases: -“Nirz korzoun nirzoun.” - Literally- “I wash myself” ; -Meaning/Common usage- “I don’t need anybody to look after me, I am more than capable to take care of myself”''' -”Fecit Iocum” - Literally- “So be it.” ; -Meaning/Common usage- “Thing’s don’t change/That’s just the way it is.” ' '''Names:' Anaizamuulu - One who lives below''' Palihaertei - The leader comes when needed most' Phirrushuu - For the people' '''Numbers(Base 10) 10 Delineation - add ‘z’''' 100 Delineation - add ‘ -ah’' 1000 Delineation - add ‘mal’' 100,000 Delineation - add ‘-ah-mal’' One - Dut' Two - Duq' Three - Dam' Four - Jee' Five - Nee' Six - Soq' Seven - Sil' Eight - Mil' Nine - Rak' 456,752/Four hundred six thousand, seven hundred fifty two: Jeah-neez-soq-mal silah-neez-duq''' Sentence: "Nire zalantzan nire azmoak, zure anaia ek uzte dut, fecit iocum!" Translation: “My brother, my friend, the sailor’s life is the only one, so be it!”